


Pirates of the Enterprise

by BisforBread



Series: Star Trek Royalty AUs [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Jim is a Prince, Kidnapping, M/M, Not beta'd we die like men, Oblivious Jim, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Pirates, Poor Bones, Slow Burn, pirates of the carribean meets star trek, spock is a pirate, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisforBread/pseuds/BisforBread
Summary: Jim should've left him to die. But as he stared at Spock, clutching his bleeding chest, coughing and choking on his breath, his heart stuttered. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around the pirate's waist. "Come with me if you want to not die."In the kingdom of Ionia, there lived a prince who longed for a life outside of the castle he was raised in. His mother was queen, his brother to be king, and he...well, he was a secret. A notorious pirate crosses the seas on his ship, The Enterprise, with his crew to kidnap what they believe to be the crown prince, George Samuel Kirk, but their leader knows better. These two are bound together by far more than unfortunate circumstances, and they have yet to figure out whether their freedom, their lives are worth risking everything they are in order to save each other.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock & Nyota Uhura
Series: Star Trek Royalty AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086191
Kudos: 29





	1. Eleutheromania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim longs for a world he can touch, a world far from his mother's over protective reach.

_Once upon a time, there was a prince who rose with the tides._

_His carefree approach to life was much admired by his people, and many loved him for his charm and wit._

_But, there would not be happiness for long._

_A darkness spread through the kingdom, and when the people looked toward their king, he turned away, vanishing with the waves._

_"You see, James, kings cannot be like the tides," Winona sighed as she continued to stitch the long quilt that stretched across her lap and spilled on the floor. Her fingers worked with diligence, and the young prince watched from where he sat on the middle of the rug, eyes wide as she sewed. The fireplace roared behind him, casting long, orange shadows across the room. Suddenly, Winona stopped sewing and beckoned her son to her. Jim slowly rose and waddled across the deep red rug, stopping right in front of his mother and Winona picked him up, placing him on her lap. "Promise me, Jim."_

_"Promise you what, mama?" The little boy stared at her, blue eyes glowing._

_"That you will never be like the tides."_

_It wasn't even a second thought to Jim. He only wanted to please his mother, especially because she hadn't smiled in ages, not to mention Jim had become aware of the vast amount of whispering behind locked doors that occurred. "I promise."_

Jim sat up, gasping. 

His hands were white and held fistfuls of sheets, and he unclenched them, still trying to breathe. It took him a minute to realize there was someone in the room.

"Sleep well?" 

Jim let out a shallow breath, running a hand through his damp hair. "As well as one like me can hope." 

Samuel stood up from where he was sitting, a high-back chair in the corner, and strolled leisurely across the room before stopping. Jim's chambers were covered wall-to-wall in bookshelves crammed with books or maps of every kind. Opposite his bed, on the other side of the room, there was a large stone fireplace and several matching sofas positioned in front of it. Samuel stopped at a table pressed against one wall that was covered in maps, all of the different places Jim could never go. His fingers traced the borders of the Ionian kingdom as he spoke, "Another nightmare?" 

Jim nodded. 

"Have you talked to doctor Mccoy about increasing your medicine?" 

"I don't want to trouble him." 

"No one can help you if you don't let them, Jim." 

"I know, I know. I just..." Jim paused, trying to find the right words. "I'd rather see him in my nightmares than not at all." 

Samuel groaned, dropping his hand to his side before going to the bed and flopping down on it. "He's been dead for 16 years. It sucks, and it hurts, but you need to let him go. Let yourself grieve like a normal person." 

Jim couldn't help but chuckle, no matter how pathetic it sounded. "Bold of you to assume I'm a normal person." 

Samuel let out a hardy laugh as well, and for just a second, they were 9 and 13 years old, just kids giggling on the bed like idiots, with no obligations, duties, professional reputations to uphold(at least on Samuel's part). But that was all ruined when a servant knocked on the door and came inside. 

Samuel straightened up, hands folded perfectly as he was taught, but Jim didn't attempt to fix his posture, staying just as he was. 

"Your Majesties," The woman bowed low, flushed in embarrassment at her obvious intrusion. "Apologies for-" 

"It's alright L'shona," Jim smiled. "What can we help you with?" 

"I have been sent to collect Prince George." 

Both of the Kirk brothers sighed and Samuel turned to Jim. "I have a conference in an hour. Another boring meeting with the Federation council." 

Jim groaned in response, his shoulders slumping. "I would give anything to be there." 

"It's not as fun as you think. Being a prince," Samuel clapped a hand on his shoulder before standing up and following L'shona out. 

"I'd love to just be _existing_ ," Jim mumbled, throwing the blankets off his body before going to the wardrobe. 

There was a total of five people who knew who Jim really was. Samuel and Winona were two of them. L'shona was the third, as Samuel's personal assistant. The fourth was his doctor and the fifth was his maid who hardly even spoke English. Everyone else in the castle(the staff, servants) thought he was the son of Winona's cousin who died and the royal family took him in. Everyone else didn't even know he existed, and he was nothing and never born. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. 

On the day Jim was born, he also "died". At least, to the public.

22 years and 103 days ago, King George(Sr.) went to Deza Mona with his wife, leaving their four-year-old son with his grandparents northeast in D'Buque. Although Deza Mona was the capital of Ionia, George preferred their summer castle in Riveren, but he still had to go for a series of conferences. Unfortunately, there was a severe lightning storm and the castle caught fire. The king helped save 800 people, repeatedly going back into the flames until everyone was safe, but he never returned, and the castle crumbled in on him. Winona was rushed to the hospital where she gave birth two months early to James T. Kirk. There were rumors that the fire was caused by a group of people who were out to get the royal family for endorsing progressive ideas at the conferences, rumors that took over and scandalized Ionia for many years, especially because the kingdom was known for its peaceful and unified society. Winona, terrified after the loss of her husband, took no chances and told the public that she had a miscarriage and her son James T. Kirk died in the hospital.

And ever since then, Jim was raised within the walls of the seaside palace, away from society and away from everything fun.

But, there were some days when Jim could go out into the real world. When Jim was young, the royal physician, David Mccoy, sent his son out to the market every two weeks to get supplies. Leonard snuck Jim out with him and it was the light of his childhood.

He loved the warm lanterns that hung over the streets and the rush of people each with a different journey. He loved the diversity of foods, items, people. But most of all, he loved the sweet smell of warm cinnabons wafting through the air. 

And now that Leonard was the royal physician(and has been since Jim was 15) after his father retired, their trips were more often as long as Jim was careful. It was the only thing he had to look forward to, other than getting presents(usually books or maps) from his mother when she traveled, which was very frequent. 

Jim got dressed numbly, his fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. His mind was elsewhere, as always, lost in the words between the pages of a book and today was no exception. Unlike his brother, he had no obligations, no duties to uphold, no reputation. He was 9 again and would forever be 9 if his mother had her way. She still treated him like a child, like any sudden movement of his would cause an earthquake. 

For today's activities, he decided to spend it tucked away in the library, his mother's private library which was the biggest library in all of Riveren. She was a vast collector of knowledge and in Jim's case, the apple had not fallen far from the tree. 

The library was a maze of mahogany shelves that towered into the sky, and the ceiling curved up in a 'U' shape, painted with a map of the galaxy. There were thousands of years of knowledge in this library, from historical records to wild romances, but Jim was most drawn to the map. The library also had an astounding view of the city, with one wall paneled with tall glass windows that stretched the length of the wall. From his position in a cozy chair, draped in light, Jim could see the whole city with its varying buildings and warm glow. At night, it was breathtaking, especially because of the sea of red lamps that lit up the streets. This seaport city was named the city of lights, with the saying that "anyone can find their way if they are willing to be guided". It was a beautiful notion and one that struck Jim on a deeper level, probably more than intended. 

It took what felt like hours for Jim to decide on a book. He walked up and down the aisles, letting his hands trace the spines of books, searching for a title that popped out, and eventually, he went for a book he hadn't read since he was about 13 and going through 'that age'. It was a campy, corny romance about a woman who is captured by a swashbuckling pirate in the 16th century and she falls in love with him even though her fiance is the duke who will do anything to get her back. It was one of those old, steamy paperbacks, garbage but at the same time, Jim felt him strangely drawn to it. When he was discovering who he was, he read this and remembered falling "madly in love" with the pirate, Captain Peruvius instead of the main woman. He sat comfortably in the chair he moved toward the window, slouching in it. And it sacked with the familiar feeling of age, of many years of use, but Jim hardly minded as he was this chair's most frequent(and only) abuser. 

Hours passed him by as he soared into a world of romance, scandal, and adventure, something he was sure he would never find outside of the creased pages of a book. But there was hope, despite all odds telling him there was no one who would come sweep him away like the main character of that book. Jim did not know that he was more right than he could imagine. And in less than 12 hours, his whole world and everything he'd ever known would collapse around him. 

♕♕♕

It was at about 6 in the evening when he received a transmission from his mother saying she requested him to join her for dinner. Normally, Jim took meals in his own chambers or the drawing-room in the west wing which was for his convenience only(unofficially). But when his mother was home, she wished to spend time with him and so he headed to the dining hall, making sure to stop by his chambers to change into proper attire. He decided on a light green vest over a white tunic with black pants, boots, and a matching jacket. His hair was slightly ruffled, but he didn't try to fix it other than running a hand through his hair. 

When he got to the dining room, pushing the great oak doors open by himself, he saw his mother sitting at the head of the table, already eating. She was absolutely enchanting, as most of the kingdom would agree, but the soft ruling hand she once used alongside her husband had hardened into steel along with the color of her eyes that faded with the falling sun. Her jaw was clenched tightly and she was deep in thought, the deep wrinkles of her brows a sign of age and stress. After a minute, she noticed he was in the room, and her face relaxed as she forced a smile. 

"Jim! I'm so glad you could make it," Winona patted the chair on her right in invitation and Jim obliged her sitting down. "Your brother can't join us, he's detained with...business." At that last word, she took a long swig of her wine, the deep red color swirling in the clear glass. 

The blond clicked his tongue. "Ah. Want to share any of that wine?" 

The queen smirked at her son as she handed him the glass. "Help yourself." 

After a long drink, a maid entered the room with a tray of Jim's usual dinner: spaghetti. He would kill anyone anywhere for a bowl of good spaghetti. And he dug in, cherishing the rich sauce and soft noodles that were wrapped around his fork because any other way of eating noodles is _savagery_. 

They ate in silence for a long time, with just the sound of clinking silver against china plates. Both Kirks jolted when one of the large oak doors opened and a servant walked in carrying a tray of letters and the day's newspaper. Winona thanked the servant before dismissing them and she scanned the letters.

Jim curiously looked at the letters, most of which were invitations to galas and social events that he would never attend. There was a part of him that yearned to move across the floor with a tall dark and handsome partner, allowing the candlelight from the glistening crystal chandeliers to turn the world orange. He had spent years practicing several dances, all kinds of traditional dances with the hopes that one day he would put his skills to use. He craved for someone to wrap one hand around his waist and lead him through the dances, wished that they would be the couple that everyone else would form a circle around, but it didn't matter because Jim and his mysterious, perfect partner were in a different world entirely. He wished to be seen and wished to be heard. But that would never happen as long as Winona was alive. 

Jim pushed some of the letters away to look at the day's newspaper, and though normally, he never gave a damn about the news, it was his only source of information about the outside world. 

Today's headline shocked Jim and he almost dropped the newspaper, thinking he was hallucinating. But no, the words remained the same, with the same massive picture on the cover. 

**LOST PRINCE OF VULCAN, GONE 16 YEARS, IS 25 YEARS OLD TODAY**

"Oh my god," The words fell from his mouth hollowly before his eyes flickered down to the attached picture. It was in full color, and it was a picture of a portrait of The young Vulcan prince who sat with his small hands folded in his lap, his navy blue robes flowing down his body like a waterfall. His eyes glowed as if he could come to life if he wanted to, just the most beautiful eyes ever seen. This portrait was painted on his ninth birthday, a present from his father. Little did anyone know, 8 weeks later, he would be dead. 

_Jim, take my hand._

"Oh Jim, don't read that," Winona's voice brought him out of the smoke and out of his mind as she grabbed the newspaper and looked at it sadly. "It's nothing good." 

"Mom, I'm not six anymore," Jim sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I know what happened. That night. I know it wasn't an accident." 

"I feel so bad for King Sarek and Queen Amanda. Can you believe that there are Vulcans trying to pretend to be him for the money? Absolutely just..." Winona scoffed. "Disgusting..." 

"It's as Sam says. He's dead." Jim tried to sound as bored and monotonous as he possibly could, but Winona knew her son better than that and patted his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry honey. I knew you were close." 

That was an understatement. 

Jim remembered their time together as clear as glass and though he was just a stupid kid, he looked up to him like he was a superhero, and spent every waking hour with him, and then...with his death, he mourned for years. He was about 10 when he finally stopped wearing black, and even then, his social skills plummeted. He wished to see no one and spent his days locked in his room, squirming restlessly under the covers and prayed, would've given his own arm to watch his friend climb under the covers with him, holding a flashlight like he used to, and make shadow puppets as he told him stories of kings and queens, legends, ghost stories, folktales. 

Even now, Jim wished he could go back to the first day he met the Vulcan prince. It was a rainy day and Jim was just four years old as he cried in the courtyard, letting the rain soak his uniform. And then a figure appeared and offered him a flower. Talked to him softly, and he was just seven years old, but seemed wiser than the Grand Council. 

Two years of friendship. Two years of words shared, hours spent huddled together, reading, writing, running through the castle to escape trouble from their parents, tracking the constellations in the observatory, afternoon picnics following rolling down the grassy hills. 

Saying that Jim was raised within the walls of the palace was not entirely true. When he was younger, Winona was not so uptight about how he was raised. She wanted him to be a part of society and still have a place in the world, but most importantly, she wanted him to have a good education. His early education was overseen by Spock, who, even though was told by Queen Winona that Jim was a distant cousin, knew that he was a prince. Jim found himself unable to lie to his friend, there was just something about him that made him want to tell him everything. When Spock died, that was the last straw. Winona didn't trust the world to keep her baby safe, her youngest son, the last piece of her husband rested in him. In her eyes, the world was not worthy of Jim, and that meant that both the world and Jim had to pay the price. But he was grown now, old enough to be on his own and she couldn't keep him hidden forever. In fact, for months he'd been debating on how to tell her he wanted to enroll in the Vulcan Science Academy. There was just never a good time, and she was always so busy. 

"Mom..." The prince started slowly. Tonight was the night. He had to tell her eventually, tell her that he couldn't stay here forever. It was torturous, absolutely _agonizing_. He couldn't spend another minute here, and it was like an itch he needed to scratch. An itch to escape and see the world. 

"Hmm," Winona continued chewing on her steak, looking through the letters and invitations before tossing them aside.

"Mom," He said more firmly, placing his hand on hers. That got her attention. She set the letter in her hand down and looked at her son. 

"Alright, I'm listening. What do you want to tell me? Did another bluejay fly into your room?" Winona was amused, with no idea about what he was about to say and Jim only cleared his throat awkwardly, which caused her smile to falter. "What? Do you need more books to read? Are your clothes too small?" 

"No...um, it's not that." 

"Then what? Is Sam being mean to you again?" 

"No, mom. It's actually--" Jim took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. What are the right words for telling your mother that you want to leave her and everything behind because you just need to go. Go anywhere but where you've been, follow the stars until the sun bleeds into the horizon, just anywhere but here. "I've been thinking maybe that..." 

"Yes?" 

"Well, I know how much you care about my education and I think I've reached the limit of what I can learn here..." 

Winona was becoming increasingly irritated, though she had no idea where this was going so she stated flatly, "Get to the point, Jim." 

"I would like to study at the Vulcan Science Academy," The words blurted out and the silence that followed made Jim squirm in his seat, wanting to shove those words back in his mouth. The features in Winona's face twisted. 

"Jim-" 

"I know, I _know_ , it's _crazy_ and dangerous, but I think if I'm careful enough it'll work out fine and I can just be a normal student, just a regular guy." 

"Jim-" 

"I-I can even take Bones with me for safety and all of that and I'll call you all the time and I promise that I'll be safe and careful and I just want to get a good education-" 

"James!" Winona shouted and Jim jumped by the sudden harshness of her voice. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw the searing look in her eyes. "You will not be attending the Vulcan Science Academy." 

Those words ripped into Jim, hollowing him out, scraping him with an unforeseen heartbreak. "Wh-what?" 

"You can't...it's not safe. You could be hurt." 

"Anyone can be hurt, mom!" He couldn't believe this, couldn't believe her. How could she say no? How was this happening? 

"But not _you_! I _can't_ afford to lose you, Jim! Not after your--" She didn't finish, and her expression was full of sadness before it hardened into the strict face of authority she used for commanding the people. "You will not be going. We can bring the supplies here for you to study." 

He wasn't hearing this. There was no way. She didn't...couldn't actually believe he'd stay here forever, _right?_ The anger in him boiled until he felt like he was on fire. Two decades he spent cooped up in a palace that held no familiarity to him. _Two decades_ without going anywhere! And with that thought, he stood up, his chair scraping on the floor. "I am 22 _goddamn_ years old!"

Queen Winona audibly gasped, taken back by the force of Jim's voice, especially from someone who never raised their voice. 

"I need to leave, mom! _I can't live like this!"_ In that last sentence, his voice strained desperately, and just for a second, Winona flinched, until her exterior hardened again and she was as cold as steel. 

"You will _not_ speak to your queen like that." 

"As far as you're concerned, I don't belong to any _kingdom_!" 

"If you enroll in that school, Jim, _so help me god_ -" 

"What? You'll lock me up?" Jim snapped, and there was a part of him that knew he'd gone too far, but he couldn't care. He was shaking with adrenaline and absolutely heartbroken that his mother was acting this way. 

"You'll never leave this palace again if you continue this, do you hear me? Never again!" 

"I AM MORE THAN JUST A REMNANT OF DAD! I'M _ME_ AND THE LAST TWO DECADES OF MY LIFE HAVE BEEN WASTED. I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO DICTATE MY LIFE ANY LONGER BECAUSE IT'S MINE AND NOT YOURS!" Winona opened her mouth to speak but Jim continued, letting the words spill out of him like hot lava. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WAKE UP EVERYDAY AND KNOW THAT YOUR EXISTENCE IS WORTHLESS? THAT YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HELP OR CHANGE THE WORLD? THAT YOU ARE JUST THE DUST OF A MEMORY? THAT'S MY LIFE. BUT NO MORE." Jim took a deep breath, pushing his chair further out as he stepped away from the table, starting to march away before turning around.

_"One day in a world out ther_ _e is better than a million years_ stuck _in here."_

"JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK, IF YOU WALK AWAY-" 

But he was gone, marching out of the dining hall and skidding down the corridor, practically fuming.

♕♕♕

Jim stood on the balcony of his father's seaside castle, staring into the warm melting auburn colors of the sunset. It was early spring, but the grass was already a deep green, yellowed at the ends where it was long and swayed in the wind. The flowers from the great cherry blossom tree blew into the sea as the waves carried them away to places he could never travel. Spring in the kingdom of Ionia was as full of color and life as ever, yet there was a distance between the royal family and their subjects, a distance Jim could never seem to close. 

The prince sighed and leaned against the railing, looking down at the seaports below and how crowded it seemed. Here he was, high up on a cliff where the great castle overlooked its finest sea capital, Riveren. His eyes found the first star in the sky, the north star and he secretly prayed to be free of this life. A few stray tears streamed down his face, splashing against the railing and he shivered from the cold. It hurt more than words could describe that Winona didn't support him and his decisions, especially when they were so close. The number of fights Jim and Winona had in their entire lives could be counted on one hand, something that could not be said for Samuel and Winona, who fought constantly. It was a bunch of small things between them, and they fought about almost anything. One would think it weird if they didn't go a day without fighting about which way the curtains in the ballroom should be hung. 

Winona, as much as she refused to admit, loved Jim dearest. She loved both of her sons, but Sam was rough and tumble, much resembling his father without the soft touch that Jim possessed.

James was adventurous too, and his heart wandered, but he wasn't as brutal or wild like his brother's temperament. He was a dreamer with the looks and mind of his father, but the heart and soul of his mother. 

And Queen Winona would protect him at any cost. 

But he was 22 and he didn't _need_ protecting. At least. 

That's what he thought. 

♕♕♕

Selek looked down at the cool, dark waves bobbing against the sides of his ship, a dark oaken masterpiece formed with the finest precision and created by the hands of a master. It was faster than any ship in the fleet, it's smooth keel slicing across the sea with such elegance, it made you want to cry. But there was no time for that. He was on a mission. His partner had been captured by the Guard and Queen Winona and there was no way he was leaving her behind. She was a warrior, that one, Probably took out a dozen before she saw the iron chains around her wrists. He'd always admired her for her courage and bravery, something he thought he lacked considering he was more mind than heart or soul. 

But the Vulcan knew something that many didn't. He knew that the Queen had a son she cared deeply about. He knew the queen would give him anything to have him back. Even the most valuable prisoner. 

It was only a matter of time before they arrived in Riveren. 

And Selek was counting the minutes with the roll of the waves. 

♕♕♕

It was long after dark before Jim closed the glass doors to the balcony, shutting himself in his chambers. 

Tonight of all nights, one door was left open just a crack. 

He undressed into a loose white shirt and underwear before climbing lazily under the thick covers of his crimson bedspread. After an exhale of air, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted into bliss, in a world where he was not tethered to his mother's desires. 

His dream was in colors of deep purples, oranges, blues, and pinks. A figure with dark hair and glowing eyes taking his hands and kissing their backs gently, before moving closer...Jim could feel his breathing, cold and icy on his neck....to kiss him. He felt his throat tighten as he drew nearer, almost impossibly closer...

He felt something cold against his neck. Metal. 

Jim's eyes shot open to see a figure standing above him, a dagger with something glistening green pressed to his neck. Well, not above him...The stranger was sitting on top of him, one arm pressed against his chest, the other with the dagger. His eyes glowed in the darkness. 

"Make a sound and I will slit your throat and disappear before the guards even move from their posts." 

It finally hit Jim that this was all real. There was a stranger in his room, on top of him, holding a dagger to his throat. Just like the pirate from the book he read earlier. 

It was terrifying...and kind of exciting. 

"How did you get-" 

The dagger pressed harder, instantly shutting him up. "I will do the talking. Understood?" 

Jim only nodded, trying to stay as calm as possible. No, this wasn't exciting. This was just straight-up terrifying. 

"Good. Now come with me or blood will be spilled on this lovely muslin rug." 

The stranger stood up slowly, eyes narrowed and ready for anything. Jim got to his feet, hands in the air. 

"Go out onto the balcony and climb down the rope." 

Jim didn't dare tell him that he didn't know how to climb anything, so he just kind of slid down and his hands burned. When he reached the bottom, he was met by three pirates in mismatched clothes all holding daggers. They gestured to the now empty dock to a ship with gleaming white sails all except for one deep purple sail with a golden mark on it he didn't quite recognize. 

He was pushed onto it with slight force, glancing back for the black silhouette with the emerald encrusted hilt. 

♕♕♕

Selek watched the blonde descend before turning back to the bed. He made up the bed(slight OCD) then scribbled a quick note in his trademark silver ink. The commoners called it moonlight ink, because it was invisible unless under the light of the moon, hence his nickname--The Silver Wolf. 

The note read in curly cursive: 

_We have your son._

_If you wish to see him again alive, bring the Red Phoenix to Ames in one week at 0700._

_Come alone._

_You notify anyone and his blood will fill your seas._

_**The Pirates of The Enterprise** _

♕♕♕

They sat in the harbor for what felt like forever, then down came the man with the emerald dagger, but Jim couldn't quite get a good look at him from where he sat(on a barrel, tied up with rope). It took infinitely longer for him to board the ship again, because it seemed he was running other errands within Riveren, and it felt like the earliest hours of the morning before he finally came back aboard. It was another thing altogether to be tied to the wooden mast as 30 pirates stared at him, half of them looking cannibalistic and the others looking murderous. It was a relief to see them all stand to attention and turn their focus from him when the leader pirate walked on board. 

Then the figure moved into the light and commanded the ship to pull out and Jim's heart lept. 

Against the full moon, he could see a sharp nose, long face with prominent cheekbones, and pointed ears. He was extremely young, not much older than Jim by the looks of it, but there was something respectful about him, that made you want to do as he said. The wind blew his violet hair, making him look infinitely more handsome and he had a beard matching the color of his hair. The blonde was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the Vulcan walk toward him. 

"-is this?" He pointed at him, looking at the pirate who tied him up. "We do not need to tie up the crown prince, he's harmless. Besides-" Jim's cheeks heated up as the pirate leader's eyes examined him thoroughly "-we don't need a half-naked man aboard. Get him some clothes then bring him to me." Jim was very much unaware that he was underdressed, most likely from the fact that he was being kidnapped, but the way the pirate stared at him made him want to squirm. 

The Vulcan took out his knife and Jim prepared to get sliced open, tensing up, but instead, the tight ropes fell slack against him. "Everyone! Listen up, anyone who touches the prince will feel my wrath. Touch him, and I'll _kill you myself_." 

After putting the thin dagger back in its place on a strap on his thigh, he strutted away. 

"Wait!" 

The pirate leader stopped. 

"Where are we going?" 

He turned around, the ghost of a smile on his round lips as he leaned toward the prince barely inches between them. "Do not worry, you are in good hands. Where we are going is simply... _away_." 

"Wait...but what does that-" 

He was already walking away before he could finish.


	2. Exulansis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to formulate a plan to escape while also coming to the jarring realization that he has more in common with the Pirate Captain than he first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. There's really no valid excuse other than the fact that I'm a lazy potato couch and I'm sorry for that! Anyway, hope you enjoy and hang around if you like the story :D

Jim was terrified on the ship, but after hearing what the captain had said, he knew he was not going to die on this trek.

Which..was a relief, to say the least, though he had other things to worry about, like being _kidnapped_ by a crew of pirates who looked like they wanted to _eat_ him.

Except for that pirate leader.

There was something else about him, something more intellectual. The Pirate Leader looked at him with no more desire than a street cat and it was honestly disorienting. All of the books he'd read about involving hot dangerous pirates(and there were a lot of them) starred the love interest as full of desire and barbaric, but that man was none of that. The only word that came to Jim's head when he thought of the pirate leader was _refined_.

Of all words, that one. 

They thought he was the crown prince...they thought he was Sam... they were wrong but his mother would certainly pay any price to get him back. 

Now that he knew he was out of danger, he could maybe enjoy himself. I mean, they were going to Ames all the way up north of the country, farther north than the capitol. Farther than Jim had ever traveled before, which was not far at all, considering he'd never left Riveren in his entire life. 

As the last of the glowing-orange lanterns that glimmered throughout the entire city faded behind the horizon, his heart jumped wildly. 

It was a little exciting. 

They gave him some clothes...they weren't the nicest things but comfortable, all in black like most of the crew. It was certainly better than his nightshirt and shorts, considering it was a cold night. 

And now he stood outside the captain's cabin, the door the color of rich mahogany, hands fumbling together nervously. But he needed to calm down. The only plan he could think of was to annoy him enough to let him go. It usually worked with his caretaker when he was a kid, and with his brother for all of their teen years, the only difference was that the captain was a Vulcan, a stiff-lipped emotionless creature, based on his biology tutor's lessons. His voice was in his head once more. 

_"Oh, we have emotions, despite popular belief. We just contain them and control them so it appears as if we are solely dictated by logic."_

_JIm just stared up at him from where he sat on a cushion on the floor, clearly confused. Spock sighed and put down his chalk, stepping away from the chalkboard and knelt down in front of the prince. He inhaled when Spock slowly put his hand over Jim's heart._

_"Do you feel that?"_

_"Yes."_

_Spock guided Jim's hand to his side, and Jim felt a slow, steady rhythm from the Vulcan. "We are the same, despite all who say differently."_

Then maybe this plan could work. 

Balling his hand into a fist(which strangely stung a little) and knocked on the door. After a second, a voice beckoned him inside and when he walked in, there was the captain sitting back with his feet on the desk. His eyes were closed, head tilted upward in contemplation.

"You wanted me?" Jim finally broke the silence, hovering in front of his desk before moving his hands behind his back. 

"Yes," The Vulcan sighed, his feet dropping from the desk as he sat up. "You are much younger than I had anticipated." 

"I--uh--got a new skin creme." 

"It does not matter. You are the prince and we will get what we desire." 

A smirk moved across Jim's lips as he placed his hands on either side of the Vulcan, on the desk, and leaning over him, despite the nerves in his stomach building up within him. "And what is it you _desire_?" 

"I desire my partner." Was his flat response. 

"And who would that be?" The blonde's voice remained seductive, but the Vulcan did not seem impressed. 

"My partner." 

"Mm sounds like a nice fellow." 

_"She_ is." 

"So are you two partners in crime or partners in bed?" 

The pirate blinked, almost as if his brain couldn't process what the blonde said. "We work together. I am not interested in romantic relationships." 

"So you're single?" 

"And unavailable, even for a prince who thinks with his genitalia and acts like one." 

Jim couldn't help but grin at that. "Did you just Vulcan-cuss me out?" 

His only reply was a soft scoff as he stood up from the desk, moving along the perimeter of the room slowly. Jim responded by sitting down on the desk, his gaze following his movements. "I suppose you think you are something special then?" 

"Everyone is special." 

"Hardly." 

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Not surprising coming from a pirate." 

"A highly advanced marauder with a curiosity of the world around him." 

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." 

"There is only an offense where emotion is present. I was simply correcting your inaccurate statement." 

As much as Jim hated to admit it, this guy was impressive. Everything from his mannerisms to the sharp gleam in his eyes showed signs of high intellect and perception. "You are fascinating...Mr. Pirate. Sorry, you didn't tell me your name?" 

"It is not important." 

"I think it is. Would it help to know my name?" 

"I already know your name." 

Jim doubted that very much, considering this pirate was probably referring to him being the crown prince. "George Samuel at your service. Friends call me Sam. _You_ can call me George, but that can change very soon. 

"Why are you suddenly so loquacious? In our first meeting, you nearly, as the colloquial term goes, 'pissed yourself'.

"Really," The blonde laughed. "Because I remember waking up half-naked with you on top of me. It's not every day you get kidnapped, I'm sure you would've been the same in my position." 

The pirate narrowed his eyebrows, his jaw tightening ever-so-slightly and he stopped pacing, looking Jim right in the eyes. "I have gone through more than you can comprehend."

"Really? I'll bet my life you couldn't comprehend what _I've_ been through." 

"What would that be exactly? Did a jewel break off of your crown?" 

"My problems have less to do with crowns than trying to survive to my next birthday." 

The pirate had nothing to add by the stiffening of his lips and continued to pace around the cabin. The prince lets out a scoff, "A speechless Vulcan, _paradoxical_." 

He leaned back against the desk, putting his hands out behind him, and forgot the fact that his hands were on fire. A hiss escaped from him as he sat up and massaged his hands instinctually.

The blonde wasn't even aware that the Vulcan had crossed the room and stood right in front of him until he cupped his hands. Jim pulled his hands away in shock, the back of his hands tingling from the pirate's touch. 

"What are you-" 

"Your hands are burned. Allow me to examine them in case of injury." 

Annoyance surged through the prince, swelling into his lungs and filling his boiling blood. "What do you care if I'm 'injured'?" 

"I cannot have our bait show up in a less than exemplary condition." 

"Your bait?"

"Yes. Now, let me see your hands." 

Jim slowly opened his palms, revealing dark red marks where he grabbed the rope as he slid down. The Vulcan lifted them up and clicked his tongue in disapproval before shuffling behind the desk to pull open a drawer. His hand withdrew with some gauze and ointment and he moved back in front of the prince. The blonde was utterly shocked at how gentle he was in putting on the ointment and wrapping his hands in the gauze. Even after he was finished and he took a step back, the prince just stared at his hands, eyes wide open before meeting the gaze of the pirate. 

"Now how am I supposed to thank you when I don't even know your name?" 

"Still complacent as ever," He sighed. "Get some rest. Your private quarters are down the hall." 

"And where are yours?" 

"Down the hall." 

"Next to mine?" 

"You have a fascinating ability to annoy a person. Good night, Highness." The Vulcan ushered him out of the cabin with a worn expression and Jim turned around to make a snappy comment, but he was met with the door instead. 

♕♕♕

Jim tossed and turned under the thin blanket, the cot he was sleeping on much thinner than his four-poster bed. It's not like the uneasy rocking of the water was helping. In fact, it was turning his stomach all oily and ready to erupt inside of him. He'd never left the city, let alone spent any amount of time on the water, so this was all queasy new territory for him. He tried to close his eyes again, but along with the growing void in his stomach, there was _his_ presence. 

_"It's a flower, an Ionian cherry blossom," Jim smiled, holding it out for Spock, who was looking at it with intrigue._

_"What does one do with it?"_

_"One puts it in his hair," Jim made a face at Spock's fancy language before booping him gently on the nose. Now came the tricky part. "If...if you don't mind-"_

_Spock turned his head slowly so Jim could put the blossoms in his hair. Spock's hair was shoulder-length and woven into a braid crown, so Jim carefully pressed one then two then three then more blossoms into his hair until it looked like a crown of flowers._

_Jim pulled away to admire his work and gasped. "You look beautiful!"_

_And the green color that glowed across the Vulcan's cheeks sent off fireworks in Jim's mind._

There was no way he was going to sleep, so he pulled the blanket back, and without even getting dressed, bare feet and all, he made his way down the hall, feeling the smooth wood underneath his soles. He wobbled as he walked, grabbing the wall for support. Climbing the stairs, he didn't get a full breath of cool sea air until he reached the deck, and almost didn't notice the silhouette leaning on the edge. The moon danced behind the clouds that hung miserably in the light. If anyone were to be out here, he was the last one expected. Jim actually had to blink to make sure he was dreaming, but even when he opened his eyes, the Vulcan was still there. 

"I didn't take you as the serenading type." Jim settled next to him and the pirate didn't seem to mind as if he was already aware of his presence. 

"You've known me less than a day." 

"I get a good feel for people right off the bat." 

"I am not familiar with that phrase." 

"Surprising for a pirate." 

"Highly-advanced maraud-" 

"I know, I know. My bad. But if you tell me your name-?" 

"No." 

"Alrighty then." 

Comfortable silence passed over them as they both admired the sea. It was a dark blue glass, and if it were still, Jim would have tried to walk on it, but the waves churned and so did his stomach. Without turning to face him, the Vulcan inhaled before speaking, "Why are you out here, Highness?" 

"Couldn't sleep." Jim shifted his gaze onto the pirate, who's stayed focused on the ocean, and felt his heart thump. The water reflected in his deep eyes, shimmering colors of blues and whites caught against a gleaming oak color. The prince had the urge to drown in those eyes. Those eyes that looked so familiar, that he was drawn to for reasons beyond his understanding. It caused goosebumps to dance across his skin and he shivered. "You?" 

"We share the same predicament." 

"Who would've thought you haven't gotten your sea legs?" Jim tried to make a joke, but the Vulcan only sighed sadly.

"Indeed." 

"What's on your mind that's got you so glum?"

"Vulcans do not feel glum." 

"Sure you do. You have a heart don't you?" 

"What does having a heart-" The pirate was cut himself off with a sharp inhale as Jim pressed his hand to his heart and then pressed his ear to his hand. He waited a second before nodding. 

"Yep. Sounds like a heartbeat to me." Jim pulled away as he realized what he just did and blushed when he saw the Vulcan's widened eyes and how stiff he'd become.

"Oh um..sorry..." He took another step back when the pirate wasn't responding, just staring at him in bafflement. "My.." _God, this is embarrassing_ , Jim mentally slapped himself "..a friend of mine used to say that Vulcans and humans were the same because we both had hearts. It sounds stupid out loud actually-" 

"Your friend is very wise for saying that," Selek murmured, turning his attention back to the sea. 

"Was," Jim replied automatically and wanted to shove his fist in his mouth for correcting him. 

"Pardon?" 

"Was," Jim said again, this time resting his head in his hands, groaning softly. "He was very wise before he died." 

"I am sorry for your loss," The pirate said simply. "Do I remind you of him?"

That caught Jim off guard. 

He looked up from his hands, mouth partly open. _"What?"_

"You said 'Vulcans and humans were the same because we both had hearts' implying that the other person was a Vulcan." 

Once again the pirate was very perceptive, more than Jim originally gave him credit for. "You do...a little bit. For one thing, he was clean-shaven and his hair went down to his back." 

"How long were you in acquaintance?" 

"Not long enough," Jim hated how heartbroken those words sounded coming out of him. "Today is his 25th birthday." 

"That must be very difficult for you." 

Jim almost laughed sadly, but it instead came out as a lone chuckle. "Some would beg to differ." 

"And why is that?"

"He's been gone a long time." Jim shivered again, feeling the cold absence of the presence of a friend he needed desperately. Something draped over him and suddenly warm was once again surrounding him, like a hug, and the prince noticed the pirate had taken off his black coat and put it around him. What the pirate was wearing underneath that was a white tunic under a dark vest and leather bracers, and he seemed unfazed by the chill. 

Jim rubbed his shoulders, pulling the coat tighter around his body. "How do you live here? On this empty plane of water full of nothingness." 

"I find-" He sucked in a breath and it seemed like the corners of his mouth upturned in an almost smile? "-that beauty lies right before you if you only close your eyes, take a breath, and _dive_. It is the only place I have ever felt truly safe." 

"Very poetic." 

"Yet it is true." 

"Don't you get bored or lonely? Just rocking around here...like fish? Don't you miss your family?" 

"I have my people and no want in the world. In your terms, life is simple and perfect." 

"Yeah, well _I find_ that no matter how much you have, you'll always want something, whether you know it or not." 

"I will make you aware if that happens." 

Jim burst out laughing, slapping the edge of the ship with his hand and instantly regretting it. "You just never give in, do you?" 

The Vulcan cast him a sideways look laced with amusement. "I only submit when I'm wrong." 

The prince couldn't help but bow his head, his gaze following the Vulcan who started to walk away like he always did. _"Of course_ , apologies Mr. pirate." 

"It's Selek." 

"Sorry what?" Jim choked on the air, letting out a raspy cough. 

"My name. Good evening." 

The brunette vanished below deck, leaving Jim with the soft lullaby of the ocean, which now calmed down to a slow rhythmic rocking and the sun just a hazy purple glow barely bouncing on the sea, struggling to rise. It didn't seem so harsh anymore, and for the first time in his life, he felt like his head bobbed above the surface of his mind.

Like he could finally breathe.

He knew then that he found a door, a pathway straying from the crown and the blinding lights of the royal family. This could be his one chance to get away and it was all with this Vulcan pirate guy surrounded with a mysterious aura and a world of people who loved him. Jim could finally get out into the world, and hey, he was kidnapped, but it was already better than his life in the palace. The thin bed, dark clothes, and rope burn only added to the sensations he tried hard to remember because, after a stunt like this, his mother will never let him see the sun, let alone go outside. 

"Goodnight, Selek." 

It suited him.


	3. Zemblanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to learn more about Selek, Jim sneaks into his personal quarters, only discovering too late the truth of the Pirates of the Enterprise and their relation to his father's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD. I'M SO SORRY. THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU WITHOUT AN UPDATE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. The only reason for my not writing this fast enough is that I'm so goddamn lazy, like I just tried to write for this and I found myself not being able to, so I'm so sorry for that, but I'm working on the next chapter probably as you're reading this, so thanks so much and don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!

Jim stayed out until his eyes couldn't bear the weight of being open and he slipped below deck once again. It didn't escape his notice that there was a warm glow under the door of the captain's cabin and he could hear intense shuffling. _Did that guy ever sleep?_ Jim sighed, hovering a moment in the hallway before stumbling to his quarters, closing the door, and falling asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. 

He didn't dream, which was probably for the best because if he did, his mind would've wandered to his childhood. Luckily for him, he was so exhausted, there was nothing but a warm, black abyss that he floated into, a soup of nothingness. 

♕♕♕

There was a knock on his door that shook him from sleep and he smiled, "You just couldn't wait couldn't you?"

His katra nearly left his body when he got a reply, a voice that _definitely_ wasn't Selek in the slightest. "Well, ye look like a wee nugget. About time ye got some nutrition!" 

Jim sat up, clutching the blankets around him and opening his mouth in a silent scream. "Wha-" 

"Calm yerself. Ah 'aven't come to steal yer eyes." There standing in his room was a man with pale skin, a dark mop of hair, and surprisingly kind eyes. He was holding a tray of food, nothing as glorious as the palace food, but it was much better than Jim could ever hope for while being kidnapped: scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and a small number of grapes. 

Jim's mouth started watering at the sight of the food, and the man set the tray down in front of him. It was a mere few seconds before Jim had almost downed the whole meal and a hearty chuckle from the man caused him to slow. 

"Slow your horses, ye gonna blow grits all over the bed," The man tutted and leaned against the small wooden desk, the only other furniture in the room. 

"Where's Selek?" Jim glanced up at the seemingly friendly man, but the words came out in muffled from the amount of food in his mouth. 

"The Captain?" 

"Mm, yes," Jim shoved another spoonful of eggs into his mouth. "And-and are you even allowed to be here?" 

"Ah'm allowed to go where I please. This _is_ mah ship after all," The man huffed, but his sour mood ended when he smiled and extended his hand, which Jim eventually shook. "They call me Scotty. Ah run the ship as well as cook for the crew." 

"George Samuel." The words didn't exactly fit in his mouth quite right, considering it wasn't his name or his title. 

"Ah know. We all know. Anyhow, Ah thought ye'd like to see the ship in all 'er glory. Take a tour with the man who designed 'er." 

"Um," As Jim thought about it, he realized he wasn't doing anything else today, so why not? Besides, this pirate seemed unusually nice. "Alright yeah. Just give me a second to get dressed." 

The man named Scotty beamed, straightening himself from leaning on the desk. "Great! Ah'll see ye up on the main deck." 

And with that, he was gone, closing the door behind him. Jim just sat there for a minute, slightly disoriented from that interaction, but dismissed it, getting to his feet and pulling on his clothes.

They weren't cleaned and pressed, but it was better than nothing. Which was another thing that crossed his mind. This was not how he imagined his first kidnapping would go. They were treating him unusually well and everyone had respected the captain's command to leave him alone, at this point he expected someone to get a little handsy with him. Because that's what pirates did. They took what they wanted and didn't care about the consequences, at least that's what his mom said. 

She was The Pirate Queen, slayer of evil. Ever since his father's death, she'd been searching for his killer, Nero, the captain of the Pirates of the _Enterprise,_ and had surprised him when the pirate leader was so young. Unless this was the wrong Enterprise. 

As Jim pulled on his tunic, his knuckles brushed a scar on his chest and he stopped to examine it. A shiver ran through his body as he ran a finger across the scarred tissue. It was an old scar, one from The Night of the fire that devastated King Sarek's castle. 

_"Take my hand, Jim."_

_"Spock!"_

There was a knock on his door. "Ye coming, laddie?" 

"Coming!" Jim shoved his shirt down, glad to cover the scars that tormented his very soul. 

♕♕♕

Scotty showed him around the ship, which was much larger and mightier than Jim had first taken note of. He talked of everything from the woods used in the hull(oak, maple wood, and walnut wood) to the handcrafted sail made from cotton, polyester, and Aldeberan silk. The blond could tell this man was a true lover of this ship he called the Enterprise and it was the fastest ship on the seas, even compared to the royal fleet. Jim had heard the stories. 

As they wove their way through the ship, Jim made a realization. The crew on any level of the ship seemed happy and like real people. They were way less scary than last night, laughing as they worked, talking as if nothing outside of this ship mattered. 

"This is our Helmsman, Sulu," The man named Sulu smiled from where he was standing, hands on the wheel of the ship. "He's the best of his kind." 

Sulu ducked his head in humility and let a smile stretch across his face. "Well, I wouldn't say that. It's nice to meet you um-" 

"Just call me Sam." Jim shrugged, slightly surprised at how approachable some of these pirates were, nothing like he could've ever imagined.

They were well-mannered and seemingly dedicated to their jobs. A million questions started bubbling to the surface but he kept them under control as Scotty took him through the tour of the ship, telling him about the history of the handcrafted chairs stolen from the Klanaxian senate floor and the origins of the ship.

With every passing minute, the tense muscles in Jim's shoulders relaxed and found the company of Scotty very tranquilizing. It was so unlike what he was used to, the personalities he was around. There was his mother, who was firm and sturdy like a rock, unbendable and unbreakable. She was direct and never beat around the bush, so there was no real softness in her personality. There was Sam who was rough and tumble, and the love they had for each other was kind of tough-love. They were straight with each other and never leaned toward sweet endearments or sincerities. 

There was also Bones, who Jim suspected might have had softer edges to him until his wife shattered his heart when her affair with a visiting diplomat was announced to the public. Sometimes Jim saw little wisps and expressions that indicated genuine emotion shimmering underneath all of that dark, murky persona but that was it. Bones was a weathered figure, hardened by life's worst truths. He'd been in this world too long and all he had was a daughter he never saw to love. And sure, Jim had tried to set him up with loads of people but he just shut him down with, "I'm not a twenty-two-year-old cocktail waitress. I'm old. I'll be lucky enough to have a _friend_ other than you." 

That was also the first time Bones admitted Jim was his friend, and now he was wondering how well Scotty and Bones would get along. Both had seen the world, with opposite views. One saw light, adventure, and excitement while the other saw nothing but getting through that day. It would make for an interesting conversation indeed. Scotty's personality was refreshing, like inhaling sweet-smelling flowers after being indoors for too long and Jim of all people knew exactly what that was like. 

"Ah'm sure you've already seen the ketchen, but be warned! If Ah've found ye've stolen food, Ah'll kindly mantle ye to the wall," Scotty smiled, closing the kitchen door behind them so they were now standing in the hall, lined with dark wooden panels and gold trimming. 

Jim stared at one last closed door at the end of the hall that Scotty had not mentioned. "What's in there?" 

The grin on his face faltered slightly. "That's the captain's quarters. No one goes in there." 

"Ah...I see." There was a moment of silence that passed before Jim asked another question. "How did you end up here? As..you know-" 

"A pirate?" The Scot chuckled. "Ah was on the run. Captain offered me a job once he saw what Ah could do with mah hands." 

"What were you running from?" 

Scotty coughed slightly, his eyes growing dark. "Ah killed a man in cold blood. Dueled 'em in front of the whole town." 

The hall turned infinitely chillier with those blood-curdling words and Jim shivered, thinking about this jolly-looking man standing over a lifeless body, covered in blood. "Why?" 

"Why'd Ah kill him? He had the gall te violate mah sister." 

"You have a sister?" 

The Scot nodded. "Clara. She was but fourteen." 

"Scotty...I'm so sorry." Jim didn't know what else he could say to ease the darkening mood in the situation. 

"It's alright, Sam. Ah gave that bastard everything he deserved. A course the town didnae see it like that. And so Ah ran...Ah was on the streets when the Captain asked me if Ah could fix his watch. Ah did--Ah'm pretty skilled with mah hands--and he told me he was looking for a man who could do what Ah do. Provided food, bed, clothes, and everything a man needs. Any money Ah save goes to Clara who's staying with the Sisters of the St. Ames Monastery where no man'll ever hurt her again."

Scotty paused to catch his breath, looking down at his shoes for a second before his smile returns. "But Ah've never been as happy as Ah am now. And Ah could've had it a lot worse. Sulu impaled a corrupted diplomat on the Federation floor! The young Chekov was born on the streets and was a skilled thief. Our Doctor M'Benga stole over 3 million credits worth of rare Vulcan flowers to create a new vaccine. We all have our stories, and we were all chosen by the captain for our skills and the terrible things the world has branded us with." 

"What do you do as pirates?" Jim was asking only because it seemed as if Scotty was using piracy to reclaim what is wrongfully done in the world, but they were pirates themselves, somehow contributing to the chaos and wrongdoings in the world, but the Scotsman's answer completely threw him off guard. 

"We steal from the rich. Give it back to the poor. Balance the scales a wee bit." 

"What-that's _it?"_

Scotty chuckled. "Well, what'd ye think we did? Steal babes in the night and sell 'em on the black market?" 

"Well, kind of!" Jim rattled out, staring at him open-mouthed like a codfish. 

"Lad, we're pirates, not monsters! The worst thing--breaking the law-wise--we've done is kidnap ye!" 

Jim let out a heavy breath, surprised by this news that rattled him to his core. The way they'd handled him seemed like they'd done this a million times and all of the things rumored about them in the papers! It was unbelievable, and the look must've shown on his face because Scotty laughed out loud. 

"Ye really thought Ah was out te get yer eyes!" 

Jim felt heat rise in shame as Scotty continued laughing, slapping his shoulder. After several minutes and Scotty's laughing quieted down to heavy breathing and he could manage a sentence, he smiled.

"The Captain was right. Ye've got something about ye. If ye weren't royalty, he'd recruit ye in a heartbeat." 

Jim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why wouldn't he recruit me because I'm royalty?" 

"Oh," Scotty leaned toward him, almost as if saying out loud was a curse, "He hates royalty, the whole lot of them. Rumors are that royal soldiers burned down his town and killed his parents." 

"Really?" 

"Really really. He won't ever talk about it, poor lad, but the scars are proof enough." 

Jim felt something sour twisting his gut. He couldn't possibly imagine his mother ordering royal soldiers to do such a thing but there were enough accusations against her over the years of her involvement in certain situations that left him unsure. If his mother was capable of that kind of evil, then he would surely find a way to escape her grasp and actually live his life. It was terrifying, thinking that his own mother could've hurt people in such a way, and sorrow replaced all feelings he felt towards Selek. 

"Alright, that's the end of the tour. Hope ye learned something. About the ship. 'Er crew. Ah have to leave ye now and start preparing for dinner." 

Jim looked at him through amused narrowed eyes, a smile prompting his lips. "It's not even noon yet." 

"It's a mighty big dinner!" 

And with a whistle as well as a skip in his step, Scotty was gone, leaving Jim alone in the near-empty corridor. Most of the crew was either sleeping or on deck, so there was not a sound when Jim made the terrible decision to go into the captain's quarters. 

It was one of those itches that was impossible to ignore and that room had become the center of his curiosity. Besides, it's not like he was doing anything else. His hand rested on the doorknob, and he listened for a few seconds to hear Selek's commanding voice on deck above before turning it and going inside. 

Jim didn't know what he was expecting--dark curtains, a skull hanging over the bed as a symbol of the pirate's conquests, blood red sheets? At least something a little gothic and pirate-y. But instead, he was met with a pretty standard room. It was larger than he expected, and there was a queen bed at the end of the room, folded perfectly with white plain white bedding. There was a large red rug that spread across the majority of the room and an oak table covered in maps. There was also a wardrobe and a door that most likely led to the bathroom as well as an untouched chess set on top of the wardrobe and a bookshelf that stretched across one wall. 

Jim's eyes were instantly drawn to the books, so many books, yellowed and dog-eared pages showing signs of love and care.

He went to look at the chess set, his fingers brushing the blue and white glass. It was absolutely marvelous and Jim had never seen anything like it. He loved chess and taught himself, having played for years he was considered to be quite good at it. Which brought up new questions about Selek. Was he good at chess too? Would he put up a fair fight if they played? His hand brushed one of the pieces too roughly and it fell off of the board, rolling off of the wardrobe. 

Jim just barely caught it before it hit the floor and put it back, not caring to notice he'd put it in the center of the board rather than back in its place. His attention ventured back to the bookshelf and he examined each title in awe, not believing his eyes at the vast collection of knowledge before him. Some of them were entirely nonfiction, about plants and sciences, different types of soils, things among that line. Others were just novels, novels that Jim also enjoyed and loved. 

As soon as he saw a certain black and red-colored book, he pulled it out, studying the cover. It was _Don Quixote De La Mancha_ , something that his mother read to him every night when he was a kid, and she told him it was his father's very favorite book in the world and that their original handwritten copy had burned down with him. An original, first edition handwritten copy was nonexistent, Jim had scoured the world(through his mother who traveled) but here was one. A first edition novel in near-perfect edition with just a few scuffs along the spine. 

Overeager, he opened it and something fell out, landing at his feet. A piece of paper. Jim bent down to pick it up. There was wide blocky handwriting on it that read: 

_Selek,_

_My boy, she's yours. I'm getting too old to sail anyway. You can find me on some island far away from this pirate life where I'll live the rest of my days warm on the beach with my wife, Mandana who's expecting a boy. Who would've thought I'd be a father? But then again, **you** turned out just fine._

_good luck kid,_

_N._

Curiously, Jim turned it over to look at it, but he wished he didn't. 

The 'paper' was a picture of a younger Selek, who Jim hardly recognized without his full beard. He had a five-o-clock shadow at most, looking into the camera with a very subtle smile, hands behind his back. The person he was standing next to made Jim want to boil his own head. 

He knew that face anywhere. That murderous, greedy awful bastard, standing next to Spock and his crew like he hadn't taken everything away from Jim. 

_Nero._

He was the pirate who led the attack on their castle in Deza Mona which caused the castle to catch fire...which led to the death of his father. No one had told Jim that, but the whispering behind closed doors, his mother's hatred for pirates, and the fact that adults talked as if he didn't have ears all brought out the truth.

It was undeniable when Nero raided ShiKahr...when he set fire...Spock...

Jim felt physically sick. This whole time he was under the impression that Selek wasn't actually as bad as he seemed and maybe he was different, but no, he was worse. He was worse because he looked Jim in the eyes when he told them he wasn't like a normal pirate. 

Selek might as well have been a murderer-

The sound of the door opening caught Jim off guard, but he was too shocked to react, positively frozen in place just waiting for the end of it all. 

And Selek was standing there, shocked, but then neutral, even though his posture had hardened. 

"What are you doing in here?" His voice was ice, though he made no threatening gestures and his expression remained neutral which might have been even more terrifying. "You were not given permission to enter this room." 

"You're a murderer," Jim stated, eyes wide in mortification. 

Selek's eyes narrowed at this, confusion flickering in his eyes. "I am not sure what-" 

"You killed him. You're-you're just like the rest of them." And Jim walked past him, pressing the photograph into his hand as he did. What was even more surprising was that Selek let him, didn't even try to stop him. 

Jim swayed as he made his way to his room, still frozen in shock as he closed the door and slid against it, clutching himself and trying his best to cope with the grim, atrocious truth of what Selek has done. 


	4. Dozakh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Selek bond in the crow's nest, through some dinner and the beauty of the sunset.

It hurt. Terribly. A whole new wave of grieve being unlocked through a terrible, awful realization that Selek had not been who he said he was.

_Surprise, Jim!_ He mocked himself, _He's a pirate who lied to you! Wow, shocking._

But there was a part of him that had hoped Selek wasn't like that, that he wasn't exactly who he turned out to be. Jim's stomach twisted and there was a sudden urge to throw up his lunch, but after an awful moment, it passed. Scotty had given him a pretty extensive tour of the ship, and the Crow's Nest was no exception. It ended up being his favorite part of the ship, the highest point where he felt like he was soaring above the ocean. 

His legs were dangling through the wooden supports that protected someone from jumping off, and his mind wandered back to the warm summer days that burned to ashes blown in the wind by Nero's fire. 

Maybe he was a little harsh on the Vulcan. Outright telling him that he was a murderer may have been a stretch. He cringed at remembering the confused look on Selek's face, but he couldn't feel too bad for the pirate, after all, _he_ was the one being kidnapped here. 

Selek looked so young too, and Jim had pegged him for being 28 or 29 which would've made him 7 at the time of his father's death but 13 at the time of Spock's death. And how did he start as a pirate? Did Nero recruit him at a young age after the fire in the village? Did Nero brainwash Selek into burning the ShiKahr castle down? Is Selek actually a Romulan? 

Jim was sure he was a Vulcan, but Romulans and Vulcans had close ancestry, sometimes it was hard to tell. Was Selek Nero's son? Oh god...

Now Jim was sure he was going to throw up if he thought about it anymore. That picture had opened up so many questions inside of him, and though they'd only known each other one night, Jim thought he knew...he _thought_ he knew Selek's character. 

Just grazing over the memories of his father and his Spock made him want to keel over and curl up into a little ball, float away on a cloud away from all of this pain and hurt. 

Jim was in his own perfectly crafted hell, molded by the hands of his beloved Spock's death and despite what everyone said, what _he_ said to everyone, he was in constant pain and anguish, craving Spock's touch and his warmth and his smile and everything that made him beautiful...

He remembered it like it was yesterday, like he was a stupid helpless little boy again and Spock saved his life...he remembered the fire and the screaming and how it was all fine just 12 hours before. He wished he'd never let go of him...it was his fault and he knew everyone thought he was crazy for being so attached to someone 16 years later, but Spock had touched his soul in a way no one else could. 

It felt as if every second they were connected somehow, and even now Jim knew what Spock would say in order to cheer him up. 

"The sunset is very beautiful at this time of day, and I have yet to see something more phenomenal than the sun's light reflecting across the sea." 

Jim nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of that silky voice and turned around to see Selek climbing onto the Crow's nest carrying two trays of food, a miracle within itself that he hasn't fallen or dropped the food. The blond just stared at him, open-mouthed and eyes wide. 

"May I-ah-come aboard?" Selek examined him, trying to read his emotions in an almost tentative way. "I bring sustenance as an offering of peace." 

Jim still hadn't found his voice yet, so he could only nod, slightly baffled by his word choice, and maybe in another scenario, he would've laughed. Selek sighed softly in relief and came onto the Crow's nest, cautiously taking a seat next to Jim so both of their legs were dangling in the open air. 

"I would like to apologize," Selek whispered, and now Jim was looking at him with eyes blown wide open, completely shocked, "Your father's death was very tragic indeed and he died a hero. But I had no correlation to his undoing." 

"I wasn't talking about my father," The blond answered quickly, his gaze falling down to his lap in shame. 

"Your Vulcan friend." 

"Yes." 

"Highness, I apologize for my affiliation with one captain Nero, and I wish that I could ease your pain by undoing his actions, but I cannot."

Selek paused before carefully bringing two fingers under Jim's chin and easing it upward so they were looking into each other's eyes. 

"Look at me, highness. I am 25 years old." 

A gasp escaped through Jim's parted lips. He couldn't have been more than 9 years old at the time of Spock's death. And Sam was 26, one year _older_ than Selek. 

"Nero raised me. Whatever atrocities he committed he kept secret from me and I was unaware of the harm he caused to you and many others until a year ago. I have been the captain of this ship for three years and through the duration of those three years, not one person has been severely wounded let alone killed. My job as what you call a 'pirate' is to take what the wealthy have too much of and give it to the poor who have nothing. We do not steal babies or throw people overboard. We do what most people cannot do, and do it outside of the law. But how morally wrong can it be if the law and the system which it protects is malformed? This is what I tell myself when I do the things I do to help reason logic versus emotion."

Selek paused to take a breath, but his eyes never lingered from Jim's once. "I am telling you this because I want you to know that I mean no harm. To anyone. And especially not to you."

"Why me? What does it matter what I think?" 

"You have power, highness. You out of any of us possesses the power to bring real change to this kingdom." 

"Is...that it?" 

Jim searched Selek's eyes for anything at all other than the monotonous neutral expression that deliberately surfaced there. He wasn't given much time to analyze because Spock blinked and replied with, "No, it is not." 

At that moment, a light flickered from a dark place in his mind and he had half the urge to smile. But he didn't pry into it any further about what Selek meant by that and didn't say a word, only scanning for any signs of deception or trickery and Selek let him look. 

"Vulcans do not lie, highness. During your stay, I will continually make sure you are at ease and in comfort. Your safety aboard this vessel is something I do not take lightly." 

The way Selek was looking at him now was unbelievable, and Jim had no choice but to believe every word he said by the sincerity coloring his words and the firm but soothing tone of his voice. 

"Please," Selek offered him one of the trays of food(Scotty was right, it was a big meal--turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and what appeared to be fresh bread), "Eat." 

Jim took the tray almost a little too quickly. He was starving and tried to hide the gratitude he felt of someone making the trek all the way up here. He grabbed the fork and speared a piece of turkey that looked extremely well seasoned and actually...delicious. His mouth started watering when he finally took a bite and a small sound of pure pleasure escaped his lips. It didn't even matter, Scotty was a cooking wiz AND an engineer. How did that even happen? He could hardly care less and before he knew it, he was licking his fingers and the tray was empty. 

Selek acknowledged him with an amused expression, but his eyes had fallen on the sunset, which had now deepened into a lovely grapefruit color, bobbing against the violet sea. The shadows the dusk cast against Selek's face were painting-worthy and no amount of words could describe the depth of color and drastic shading against his features, that paired with the perfectly content glow that orbited him was...was otherworldly. 

It took several seconds longer than Jim would've liked to admit before he achieved speech. "I should apologize too. You're not a murderer...obviously." 

"At the time, it would have been logical to assume so." 

"Your reputation made it logical to assume so," Jim noted with a sigh. "Everyone thinks you're this terrible, ruthless killer." 

Selek scoffed. "Have you ever left the palace?" 

That question would've knocked Jim off of his feet if he were standing, but instead, he just wheezed awkwardly. "What--no! I've-I've been-" 

"The _nobility_ thinks we are ruthless killers. But I assure you, with the more common citizens, the opinion is not shared." Selek cocked his head to the side in consideration. "It does not hurt to convince the people we rob that we are wicked, though. It makes the transaction of doing so much easier." 

"Are you-" Jim tried to stop his laughter, but it was no use "Are you saying-you let people think you're evil so they're scared enough to give you whatever you want?"

"I believe I said that." 

"Right, of course. You said that." Jim let himself laugh for what felt like the first time in too long. "You Vulcans," He managed as soon as he could breathe again, "are something else." 

He looked at Selek to see his reaction, which was a thinly-veiled small smile, but a smile all the same. "Yes, we are." 

A question formed on Jim's lips, but he carefully considered it prior to opening his mouth. "Can I ask you something?" 

"I will endeavor to answer as best as I can, highness." Was the monotonous reply that seemed to calm him in unknown ways. 

"How did you end up with Nero?" 

Selek drew in a deep breath, and there was a beat where no words were spoken, and the only thing Jim heard was the sea rocking against the side of the ship. "Nero found me floating in the sea on drifting wood. He claimed to have kept me around because I was small and made a good distraction. I was but nine Terran years old."

"Oh wow." Nine years old? What was Jim doing when he was nine years old? Literally nothing. 

"Soon enough, I learned the ways of a pirate, not all of them I agreed with, but it taught me life skills and lessons I would not have otherwise known. He also made sure of my education and taught me every topic one could ever dream of studying. It was a fairly fine life. Eventually, he retired, dismissed his crew, and gave me his ship, The _Enterprise_ , to continue on the legacy of her name." 

"But what about your family?" Jim blurted out too quickly and mentally smacked himself for that one. If the story that Scotty told him was true, that would be the last thing Selek would want to talk about. 

But he only shrugged. "I do not know. I remember nothing before Nero. My first memory was coming to consciousness on their ship." 

"Nothing else?" 

Selek shook his head softly, then opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. 

"What?" 

"It is of no consequence." 

"Are you sure?" Jim waited eagerly, and didn't even realize he was leaning in expectantly until Selek turned to meet their eyes. They were so close, it felt unreal. This had to be a dream or otherwise, because this was suspiciously becoming like the softcover romances he used to devour. 

"Sometimes...I feel the presence of a memory from my childhood, but then it fades as quickly as it appeared. There are....certain things I remember, but they are not memories, just...fragments of one." 

"Like what?" 

"A silver carpet. Lavender. The smell of new books. Burning paper. Laughter." 

Burning...

_"Take my hand, Jim."_

_"Spock!"_

"Not now," Jim mumbled, sliding his head down into his hands, trying to alleviate the quickly arriving headache pulsing through his temples. "Please not now..."

"Highness, are you alright?" 

Jim barely heard those words, they were like a faraway whisper. He was trapped in his mind, unable to move, just trying to fill his lungs. Some days, thinking about him was not as painful as others. Others--yes--other days he wanted to disappear, fall into a mellow dark, soundless void where he saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. 

A warm hand placed itself on his back and suddenly he was back in the crow's nest of the _Enterprise_ , sitting here with her captain. 

The hand that was on his back was his. 

Jim finally pulled himself up from his hands and finally met Selek's gaze. For a second, Selek's eyes were wide in not only confusion but concern, and he was so close, and his hand was so warm against his back. That hand grounded him and kept him from falling back into the depths of the void. It kept him here in the crow's nest of the _Enterprise_ , sitting here with her captain. 

"Highness," That voice, so soft and gentle. Selek spoke slowly for Jim's convenience. "Are you ill?" 

"I'm fine. Just a little weary from traveling. You know how it is. Still haven't gotten my sea legs," Jim tried to smile but he knew Selek could tell it was only half-hearted. 

"If." The Vulcan paused in thought and Jim could practically see him arranging his words in his mind. "If you would desire to be alone, I will take my leave." 

"What? No Selek, you're fine," He brushed his hand against his arm, only realizing a little too late that Vulcans were sensitive to that, but it seemed Selek was unaware, or at least he didn't make it known. "I like your company. It's a million times better than silence." 

In return, he received an arched eyebrow. "Indeed." 

Jim took a moment to really admire the sunset, the star that by now had sunk so far into the sea, there was only a fading line of the darkest blood orange light that dripped and shimmered across the sea. As a child, he thought it was possible to dance across the surface of the ocean with the sun. Of course, now he knew that wasn't possible, but looking at the calm waters now, he wished he could. 

"As it is continuously getting dark, would you be averse to joining me in my quarters for a game of chess?" 

Whatever dejected feelings remained in Jim departed with those words. "A game of chess? I love chess!" 

"I know," Selek replied smoothly, getting to his feet and picking up both trays, sliding Jim's empty one under his. It was with this action that Jim discerned the fact that Spock had not touched his tray even a little bit. 

"How?" 

"You moved a piece on my chess board while in my quarters." 

Jim felt heat against his face at remembering their interaction earlier. "Ah. Right." 

"I admit I am eager to test your skills against mine." 

Jim couldn't help but smile at that, one of his genuine smiles that could light up a star. "Oh boy, you should be _worried_. I'm known for my skills." 

"Indeed?" The Vulcan was climbing down, only slightly trying to hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

_"Indeed."_

♕♕♕

Jim was pretty confident in his skill, very confident in fact. Previous to that night, he was kind of unbeatable. He'd played against the entire kingdom staff, as well as some visiting old monk guy with dementia who was considered one of the best in the world. Unbeatable.

But Selek's technique was so intellectual, that by the time he finally said checkmate, Jim's jaw practically hit the floor. Their first game lasted an hour and a half. It would be a complete lie to say Jim had taught himself chess. He taught himself how to be better at chess, but the game was introduced to him as all things in his childhood were. By way of Spock.

But no thought of Spock came to his mind as he played against Selek, whose style was brilliant and challenging. Jim didn't take any offense by it whatsoever. Sure, he was momentarily surprised, but then the emotion passed as he began plotting his next move on an unsuspecting Vulcan. So, they played again and this time Jim won, but just barely and now Selek was surprised in the form of one uttered word, "Hm." 

He was puzzled and Jim liked to see him puzzled. Of course with his loss, Spock wanted to play again and they did, lost in strategy and the art of silent war. 

That night, they ended up playing four games that lasted around 2 hours each, and then suddenly, the sun was rising through the clouds again and light was filtering through the windows, replacing the stars with a blue sea-like sky hidden behind muggy fog. 

Selek seemed mostly unfazed, but Jim soon found himself drifting off, unable to completely focus on the game. 

The last thing he could recall was moving his knight, and the next thing he was sitting up in bed with a knock on his door from Scotty who prepared him lunch because he was as skinny and frail as "a tumbleweed blowin' in the wind".

How he got there escaped him, but he didn't think about it too much, didn't think about this strange wonderful feeling of arms carrying him or laying him down softly against the sheets, whispering a gentle, 

"Sleep well, Jim." 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, obviously, I took some artistic liberties with the world-building, Terran culture, and Vulcan culture. But then again, this is an alternate universe where Jim is a prince and Spock is an infamous pirate, I hope you'll forgive any changes I made to help improve/progress the plot of the story. I'm also going to apologize for any mistakes I made(spelling, grammar, or character-wise). 
> 
> This was inspired by the 'Pirates of the Enterprise' chapter from my one-shot collection, and I felt I needed to make it into a real story because I love this fic so much and it's a combination of two of my favorite universes. Also, Spock as a pirate should have more presence in Star Trek fanfiction and is so fascinating to me--I have no idea why! There's this one throw-away line in 'Mirror Mirror' where Jim says "I always knew Spock was a pirate at heart" and that clicked in my brain as something that should definitely happen. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize on behalf of the fact that I'm terrible at writing for Scotty because I'm not Scottish(surprise, I guess) but I am trying my best to make it sound somewhat like his accent. Also, about Scotty's sister, I found this one wiki where it said he had a sister, so I added that in here as well. I should also say I don't condone anything that the characters do or don't do in the fic(obviously) and I wrote this to be interesting as well as true to the characters.
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! So far I've worked terribly hard on this fic and I'm awfully proud of it, so thanks for reading!


End file.
